Amantes Sunt Amentes
by DracoLovesPansy
Summary: Lovers Are Lunatics. Astoria isn't happy - she knows her husband only has eyes for a certain Miss Parkinson, she's losing all her friends and meanwhile her dad's illness is threatening to take over. When she bumps into an old Hogwarts crush, her world is turned even more upside down. Somehow along the way she has to learn how to make the right choices...
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **Thanks so much to Isabelle for revising and beta-reading - you're the best!_

_**Amantes Amentes Sunt**_  
Prologue

The rain was pouring down that October night. People on the streets hurried inside shops or restaurants to hide themselves from the rain. It was awful; it hadn't rained this much in a long time, and now, it seemed to do so constantly.

Inside a warm and cosy, yet very expensive restaurant, which was nicely set with wineglasses and white table-cloths, sat a young girl about twenty, with long blonde hair. She was looking out the window, having dinner with a white-blonde boy her age, but he showed no interest in her whatsoever. She appeared bored and kept casting sad glances at him. He paid no attention – just kept scanning the menu.

The girl, Astoria, now turned her gaze to another table in the restaurant, having heard a sound like a shattering glass. A girl with brown, very curly hair and glasses at a table on the other side of the restaurant had emptied her glass of champagne on her date. Or so it seemed, since his shirt was wet and he looked insulted and embarrassed. She still held the glass tightly in her hand and had risen from the table, looking furious.

"You bastard! She's my best friend! How could you?!" the girl screamed at him, tears threatening to fall. The boy looked apologetic, and he looked around, obviously finding it embarrassing that people were looking. He lowered his voice a little, as he said, "keep it down, will you? You're making a scene, Patricia!"

"Well- well then, I'm just bothering you! I'll go then, and you can just… Piss off!"

The people around them gasped at the same time. The girl gave him one last murderous look, before stomping out of the restaurant, nearly knocking a passing waitress off her feet. The people in the restaurant watched her leave; then either cast glances at the embarrassed boy, or whispered something to another in their company.

Astoria studied the girl carefully as she left the restaurant and went out in the god-awful rain. She wished she had the nerve to do something like that to her date, who in fact was her husband.

Astoria sighed and looked down into her menu, trying to choose something to order but her mind was elsewhere. The low light along with the mild music was supposed to be cosy and comfortable but for Astoria it just felt empty and false. As a waiter passed their table, Astoria looked up and glanced at her husband who was sitting right across from her, still looking down at his menu. They hadn't talked – not said a single word to each other – in several minutes. Or more.

Salad… or soup? The Thai-soup sounds delicious, Astoria pondered, but she couldn't keep her mind focused.

She wondered if he was thinking about… her. If he was longing for her… She wondered if they were going to meet after they had finished dinner.

Astoria, and her husband, Draco Malfoy, were in an arranged marriage. Forced together, unwillingly, or at least, on his part they were. She, on the other hand, was in love with him. But that felt almost embarrassing to admit, even though loving your own husband shouldn't have been a strange thing at all.

Then, they weren't ordinary people, either.

It had all started back at a party in July nearly a year ago. Draco and Astoria had just gotten married – a week after she graduated from Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini – someone whom Draco had known from school – was having a party to celebrate his… birthday, promotion, something.

Draco had insisted on being there. Astoria had felt a funny feeling of foreboding, though at the time she had not known why. So Draco and Astoria had gone. She had been bored the whole night, just sitting beside Draco, and not talking to any of his friends when they came over.

Though Astoria had noticed someone. A dark haired, short girl with an upturned nose, who was sitting with the birthday boy. Or… promotion boy. Astoria couldn't remember which. This girl in particular spent the evening giggling and shrieking with her friends a lot. She also kept on whispering things in Zabini's ear, which made him grin slightly. Astoria made the mistake of looking over at her husband at that moment and she saw that he was looking the same way as she had been a second before. He was following the girl's movements, not ever tearing his eyes away from her, and with a shock, Astoria realised that he was… jealous. He looked like he was boiling inside and Astoria saw his nostrils dilate slightly. He looked like he could kill one of them and Astoria didn't think he'd go for the girl.

Draco had never been that close with Blaise Zabini anyway. Apparently, when they'd been at school, he'd always thought Zabini had been a little too much all over Draco's then girlfriend.

However, this girl who was groping Zabini at the party seemed to interest Draco. Astoria had overheard Gregory Goyle making a snide remark about her being loose, and therefore it could hardly be serious, whatever was going on between her and Zabini. Goyle had sniggered at his own joke about this girl being cheap, but Astoria had noticed that Draco hadn't curled his lip as he would have been characteristic of him.

Goyle had eventually left and Draco had kept looking at the girl who Astoria started to dislike more and more of as the moments passed. Astoria had noticed that this dark-haired girl had started looking back at Draco, at first surprised to see him, as if they'd met before. She had fleetingly looked sad, but then masking it with a smile. Astoria didn't understand it.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Draco by the arm and turned her to him. He looked surprised first, looking back at her, meeting her gaze. She then kissed him, first tentatively pressing her lips against his, and then he did something that surprised her greatly. He kissed her back, with more gentleness, more love and more passion than he'd ever kissed her with before. And Astoria wasn't dumb. Even though she had enjoyed that kiss, even tried to make it last for as long as she could, hoping and wishing that the black-haired girl was watching – Astoria knew that it wasn't because Draco suddenly had fallen in love with her. She knew that Draco had just been watching that girl, and she knew that Draco was imagining Astoria to be… someone else. Astoria closed her eyes nonetheless and leaned into the kiss, yet she still felt the urge to cry.

After that day, Draco wasn't present. Not that he ever had been. Well, he was there, but his mind was far away. Once when the two of them were walking down Diagon Alley, and she had insisted on holding his hand, he wasn't there. His mind was constantly away.

"Sir – Ma'am – are you ready to order?"

Astoria was forced back to reality. Ugh, she really did hate being addressed to as "Ma'am". It made her feel so old.

Draco ordered without even glancing at Astoria. His tone was emotionless when he said, "Yes, I'll have the roasted chicken."

Draco gave the waiter his menu as the waiter nodded, took it, and turned to Astoria, "And as for you, ma'am?"

Astoria found her voice, but it came out weak, "I'll have the tomato soup, thank you."

"And to drink? Share a bottle of our red, perhaps? We have a very fine, elf-made bottle that I'd highly recommend," said the waiter in a polite tone. Astoria was half-way ashamed of herself, and of Draco. What a boring couple they must've been seen as. It was embarrassing being out with him, because she was constantly thinking about how other people saw them – as an unhappy couple stuck in a marriage. Astoria hated being judged. And that Draco couldn't even try to be a little polite… The waiter hadn't done him any harm. Astoria felt herself needing to answer.

"That- That'd be nice, thank you."

The waiter nodded, flashed her a small smile and took Astoria's menu back. He left. She wished she could say that the tension between her and Draco was horrible, but it was rather the lack of tension that was killing her. She could just feel all of the emotions he did not have for her. And it felt so forced, so cold. Yet, she was also slightly angry with him for just that. If he just tried, then maybe they could work it out all right. But he kept insisting on acting like a stubborn, little boy.

Soon enough, the waiter came back with their wine. Astoria lit up by the thought of it. The waiter poured them a glass each and then left. Draco kept looking out the window, his face cross. Astoria took up her wineglass and took, not a sip, but a big swig. She took another, and emptied her glass.

It was only later that she had remembered that her mind had been so off that she'd forgot to order the Thai-soup instead of the tomato one.

Later, when they actually left the Amortentic Foods who were said to have food as "_captivating" _as a love potion, Astoria felt exhausted. She didn't know why, because she'd just spend the day shopping with her mother (Mrs Greengrass had so long wanted one of those new and exclusive magic-set for the kitchen, with knives, bread-boards, kettles and pans that did what you told them). But she wanted to get away from Draco, too. She couldn't stand being in his presence, when all he did was sulk. She could hear what he was thinking then, and it hurt her more than he could imagine. Sometimes, he was like that. Stony, quiet and passive. He almost frightened her then. But sometimes he was nice – as nice as he could be towards her – and he could talk to her. A bit, at least. He just had… slight mood-changes. It really angered her, quite frankly, not that she could ever tell him to… to be nice. Pfft. Like she had any control over him.

She didn't. He could do anything he wanted. She wouldn't dare tell him off, anyway. But yet, she couldn't seem to focus her anger on him. She was angry with her parents for putting her into this mess of a situation.

This made her feel scared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amantes Sunt Amentes  
**__2_

Seeing him lying there, popped up on a couple of pillows with his night-cap still on at noon, it made her sad. Sadder than anything had ever made her. Her stomach jolted and her heart sank inches as she moved into the room.

"Oi, Dennis, wake up, won't you. Your daughter's here."

Astoria heard how strained her voice was. It made her sad that her own mum and given up hope.

Dad startled, his eyes flew open to stare at them. When he realised who it was, he settled towards his pillows with a glint in his eyes and a smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh, hello, love!" he said merrily.

Astoria smiled and blinked the tears away.

"I'll leave you to it, go make that cup of tea. Be back in a few minutes," her mum excused herself.

The door closed behind her as her dad chuckled, "Are you going to stand there all day, or come and join me already?"

Her eyes lit up and as she went to sit by the corner of his bed, she was filled with a happiness – dad was still the happy fool he had always been, and even at times like these he would find a reason to smile. She admired him for it.

"What have you been up to lately, then?" he asked her as she sat down. "Been too busy to come visit your old man, that one's for sure!" he joked.

"I haven't dad," she laughed defensively. "I've been here to your sodding death-bed every other day. It's Daphne you should be worried about."

"Oh, the cheek of you," her dad said, glimpse in his eye. "I'm not dying, you know, but it's difficult to not think so when you've got all of these women prodding over you and handling you like you're weak as a baby. Your mother is a lunatic, I'm telling you that."

He said it with such warmth that she could not believe him. She smiled.

"We're just worried about you, dad," she said.

Her dad waved it off. "Don't be. I'll be all right. I always sort out, don't I?"

She smiled at him, that bittersweet feeling creeping up again. Happy that it had been true for her entire life – he had always sorted everything out, fixed everything, he was their hero, and she could not even think about how it would be living without him. He always knew what to do, whereas mum was in the background, worrying and scolding every idea of his.

When he was gone, Daphne would be too. He was the only thing keeping their family together.

"Now, about Daphne. You might want to ask her why she does not come to see her old man. I was joking earlier by the way, which you realised – you do come see me much. Too much, I'd say. It makes me worried that you're not preoccupied enough than to go to your folks old smelly house so much! How's Draco?"

The last question had been forced, and it sounded weird coming from her dad who was usually extremely open and honest. He was not one for pleasantries.

"Draco's fine. I suppose."

She felt herself growing more reserved. She hated being reminded of _him _when she was with her dad, who she felt like she could be herself with more than with anyone else. Everything was so simple with her dad.

Luckily, he must have sensed her unwillingness to talk about her husband, because he went on, "Seeing Daphne anything?"

She knew there was a reason for him bringing up her sister ever so often. He was a joker; he never showed pain or weakness, but she could read him like a book. He missed her. Of course he did. Of course a seriously ill parent is devastated that one of their two children have not come to see them for more than six months and obviously does not care if they kick the bucket.

And there was another reason why Astoria was so extremely upset and angry with her sister that she had no words for it.

"I haven't," she said slowly. "Sorry, dad." The sad look on her face only made him sad, she knew that, so she wiped it off. Anything for him.

"Fancy a cup of tea, love?" Her mum was buzzing about in the kitchen, seemingly restless. She'd been like this for the past six months or so. It unsettled Astoria.

"Yes please, mum," she mumbled her response, from over by the big wooden table. The kitchen was big and light, the design in old, light wood, accompanied by a gas-stove. The stone floor of the rural, but large country-house was incredibly cold.

"What did he say this time?" her mum asked tiredly. Astoria frowned. She did think her mum should show a bit more respect – dad was quite ill after all.

"Not much..." Astoria began quietly. "Wondering about Draco... and Daphne."

Her mum seemed to stiffen for a second, her back to Astoria, moving about in the kitchen, the kettle in hand. _Daphne_. Then she quickly snapped out of it and resumed pouring water.

"Oh, lovely. How is Draco?"

Astoria sighed under her breath. "A heartless bastard."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He's good."

"Lovely."

Minutes later, the kettle was finally steaming and whistling. "Earl Grey all right?"

"Yes, fine," Astoria said and forced a smile. Her mum poured them two cups of boiling liquid and walked over to the kitchen table. Astoria looked around. "I love coming here and seeing you and dad. Getting away from the Manor for a while."

Her mum snorted. "Of course, darling, you're always welcome here. Although we're not much of hosts nowadays... But you're away from the Manor loads, aren't you? What about school?" her mum fixed her with a stern look.

"Oh," Astoria said hastily. "Yes, but that's only until the afternoon. And it gets lonely at nights when Draco's not there either."

"Working late?" Christina Greengrass asked her knowingly. After all, she had experiences with an husband at the Ministry. Astoria shrugged and lifted her cup for a sip after blowing on the steaming hot tea.

"What about your friends?" her mum then asked, with a hint of worry on her features. It made Astoria feel ashamed.

"Oh, you know... They've all got lives of their own now... Their own husbands."

Her mum gave her a stern but wise look. "You've always got to keep your friends close, even after marriage. You're only still in your twenties after all. You've got all the time in the world to be with your husband."

Astoria hastily wondered – with something that felt like a bolt going through her stomach – if that was true.

"I know," she answered, looking down onto the table. She always felt awkward being questioned in that way. She felt more at ease with her father.

"You're not seeing Daphne any either?"

"No, not really. She's with Pansy a lot." It felt odd saying _her_ name. She pushed the thoughts away. Her mother snorted.

"You don't say. She's not been round for _half a year_, Astoria! It's shocking. Her father is ill!"

Astoria looked down again. "I know, mum."

Her mum looked at her, finally a hint of desperation coming through, as she placed her hand on Astoria's arm. "Talk to her for me. Please?"

She looked up into her mother's eyes. She felt like she was lying when she replied: "I will."

Her mum leaned back and looked away, and took a sip of her tea. Astoria did the same

"Why don't you stay the night, darling?" her mum then asked in a lower voice. "Get away from it all a bit."

It was all she wanted. But for a second her heart fluttered – did her mum know something? She didn't _know _Astoria had things to get away from, did she?

"If it's not a bother getting up for school in the morning," she hastily added, seemingly not wanting to impose.

Astoria smiled. "No, I'll just Floo."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amantes Sunt Amentes  
**__3_

It was raining again. It was one of those dark, raining London evenings. The street was empty, except for a cloaked figure, whose heels clipped onto the pavement – the only sound besides the pouring rain.

Approaching the large building, the figure walked through the main entrance, presenting herself to the night-guard and passed through, through the elevators, up to the twelfth floor.

The sound of her heels echoed onto the walls as she walked down the corridor, until she reached a door with the sign "_Puddlemere United – Quidditch Captain_". Swinging the door open, she stepped inside the only small office still alit. She pulled her hood down and stomped her feet, wetting the carpet below.

She smiled.

"You're late," was the chilly welcome she received. Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry."

Draco Malfoy got up from behind his desk which was stacked with parchments, and smirked as he walked closer to her. He placed a kiss on her lips as she nestled her arms in around his neck. He smiled at her.

"Astoria just owled me, she's staying at her parents' tonight."

Pansy smiled sadly. "Lovely. So I can sleep in your marriage bed tonight, then," she said curtly. Draco looked at her wordlessly and traced her jaw with his finger.

"I love you," he said, before he apparated the two of them away to Wiltshire.

He couldn't sleep that night. In the dark, he barely made out the contours of Pansy's back, lying next to him in the bed. He often found it hard to look at her, guilty for what their lives had become, but not now – not now in the dark, when she was sleeping and couldn't see him looking. She was so beautiful. Well, not _really_, but she was to him.

He cursed that it had all become like this.

He was stuck, and as much as he blamed his parents, he had agreed. He had forced this upon himself, upon Pansy and upon Astoria. Lucius and Narcissa had been desperate to uphold their reputation after the fiasco with the Dark Lord. They needed to fit into the new regime, the new Wizarding world. He had to marry a girl who wasn't the one who had said they should hand Potter over to the Dark Lord. It could never be Pansy. She would be hated by the rest of Wizarding Britain after that. It was quite logical really, but he regretted it every day. They had actually bribed him. Mr and Mrs Malfoy – they'd given him the Manor, including all the old and expensive furniture, the wine-cellar, the House-Elf, ad so on. He eventually agreed. He knew it would be for the best. He and Pansy would be practically outlaws if they were together. They would never be accepted. But there was a chance he could be.

Pansy had hated him for it. Absolutely hated. Except that she could never hate him. She'd come around after a while, realising he had no choice.

He'd managed it well, after all. Quidditch player, Captain, and working at the Ministry. Over the years he'd managed to uproot his reputation. They didn't see him as the Death Eater anymore. But, he sighed and sent another glance at the love of his life sleeping behind him – they still saw Pansy that way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amantes Sunt Amentes  
**__4_

The rain was still pouring down outside, it was a dark morning – a mixture rarely seen. The large, flowing curtains hanging from the high ceiling was pulled out, blocking whatever light out, but a glimpse of weak light made its way through where the curtain ended, making them both look very pale and white. Pansy climbed out of bed carefully, and looked for her clothes, tossed all over the floor. It made her sick being in Draco and Astoria's bedroom. She pulled her jumper on, over her head. It was early morning and starting to get lighter, but the rain was pouring down accompanied by thunder. She yawned, and when she was putting her trousers on, bending forward, the sky gave a flash – lightning, followed very closely by an echoing, roaring thunder. It made her jump which made Draco roll over in his sleep, and she realised it must be very close.

She paused for a moment, looking at him one last time, before leaving the room.

Astoria wrapped her cloak tighter around her, huddling in the stand, while Draco raced around in the misty air somewhere in front of her. A whistle was heard, and some shouts, but she could hardly see anyone of the players or what the score was.

She was bored, as usual, but she was a good wife; she was always there for his matches, every single one of them. Watching, all alone, in the stands, supporting him, sometimes chatting with the other Quidditch players' wives. He played in the Professional British Quidditch League, in the same team as Harry Potter – which he whinged and complained about all the time, but Astoria thought that he secretly did not mind. They were not enemies anymore. She reckoned this made Draco a bit more mature – but on the other hand, different sides of him were incredibly immature still.

Astoria sighed. She was not exactly happy. Quite the opposite actually. She realised how empty her life was when she sat there and tried to catch a glimpse of her husband. He would never look back anyway... She did not have anyone to talk to about how she felt. Daphne was long gone, she thought and suddenly felt angry at the mentioning of her name. Quite some sister, eh...

Her sister had always been Pansy's best friend. She had always loved Pansy and Draco together – well, who hadn't – they had been Hogwarts sweethearts, and Astoria had come in-between to ruin that. But she hadn't _wanted _to. Well, she had always loved Draco, but she knew he could never love her back, and living this false life was killing her slowly. It would probably be better to not live with the person you love, than live with them and knowing they'd rather be anywhere else but with you.

She sighed again. Life was a mess. Daphne had always supported Draco and Pansy; she had always been on Pansy's side. But she was Astoria's _sister_... Didn't that count for something? Apparently not. And now she did not know where Daphne was – they hardly spoke, and when they did, it was business-like, discussing their father or other casualties. And to think they had been best friends when they were little. It was not just Draco that Pansy had took away from Astoria.

She often fantasised and imagined Draco and Pansy together. It made her even sicker to her stomach. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure they did have an affair. She didn't want to be. But Draco hardly hid it from her anymore; he often came home smelling girly. But maybe she was overanalysing things? She really didn't know anymore – she had been driving herself mad for the past year, ever since they married. Draco wasn't open with his relationship with Pansy, if they had one, which they probably did but she couldn't be completely sure. It was very unofficial – he only said hello to her politely in public, which Astoria was grateful for – she imagined the horror of the public embarrassment if everyone knew behind her back. Well, Daphne probably knew, if they did indeed have an affair. Not that she would tell Astoria.

If Pansy was Draco's girlfriend, or wife, she would probably not be there sitting by watching on his Quidditch match – she probably grew tired of it even back at Hogwarts, she would probably be off shopping with her girlfriends instead. Astoria on the other hand behaved perfectly as a wife – Pansy wouldn't. So why wasn't Astoria enough and what made Pansy so special to him? She sometimes wondered if Pansy had fed him a love-potion, but soon shook the thought off, although she would've loved it if that was the case, and that when he stopped taking it he would love Astoria instead. But no.

She hated everything about Pansy.

Why did Pansy get what she wanted out of life, when Astoria was the nice one? Where was Astoria's reward? Girls like Pansy should be punished, not rewarded. If you didn't get anywhere by being nice, should Astoria just become a bitch like Pansy? What was the point, when life didn't go right anyway?

Pansy was in love with Draco, but he was always more in love with her. What the hell was so special about her? Astoria was the one you could take home to your parents - never Pansy.

Not to mention how cosy Draco and Pansy were with each other every time they saw each other at different functions, whenever they thought Astoria wouldn't see. It was so incredibly disrespectful – because she _could _see – she was right there! Could they at least stick to doing it behind closed doors?

Her dad always occupied her mind too. It had her in bits. She was constantly anxious, afraid to hear he'd gone into St Mungo's, or... or...

She shuddered.

After the match Draco came and said hello, sweaty and angry for losing. Astoria didn't care anymore, but she feigned sympathy. He kissed her cheek in a business-like manner.

"Right, I'll be off to work then. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

She nodded and smiled. She watched him disappear.

Making her way down Diagon Alley, shopping bags in hand, she stopped at the occasional shop window, having a browse. The weather had finally come around – it had grown sunny, and even though there were puddles here and there on the street, Astoria found it pleasant. Her lectures at the London Academy for Further Wizarding Studies were all cancelled on this particular day, and even if she'd rather have spent the morning doing something other than watching Draco's match in the rain, there was a feeling of mild bliss around her today. Perhaps life was not so bad after all. She'd purchased a set of new dress robes and a few chocolate frogs; two factors that always managed to cheer her up at least slightly.

She thought that perhaps this was what life was – and that she should not be disappointed. She was married, had a big vault at Gringott's, an enormous house to live in, the best mum and dad ever. It was not fair that her dad had been the one to fall ill, not after how healthy his lifestyle always had been. But life wasn't fair, and some things you just could not change. She could only be with him, spend as much time with him as possible. However, it did not help that her sister was a right prick and her friends had all disappeared as soon as they and herself all got married. But if they had all chosen to leave her – then there was nothing she could do about that, and she would not force them to come back – had they left once were they prone to leave again, and who wanted friends/sisters like that anyway?

"Fucking hell!"

In midst of her thinking, she had bumped into someone whose pile of parchments exploded all around them.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" she exclaimed. The wizard was already groaning loudly and trying to get a grip on some of the parchment, his cloak billowing around him, and he sent her a dirty look.

Was that... _Terry Boot_? At the same moment as she realised who he was, he did too. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Hang on," he said, and forgot for a second that he was trying to collect his parchments. "Is that you? Greengrass?"

His friendly smile hadn't changed one bit since Hogwarts; it made her feel a flutter of nervousness as she unwillingly broke into a big smile herself. He shook his head and grinned widely as he immediately rose back up and pulled her into a big hug. She tried to block out all the images from their Hogwarts days, but they kept running through her mind. Her arms around her and the smell of his hair and robes brought her back to Sunday afternoons by the lake, "studying" in his dormitory, concealed looks in the corridors... Kissing him... But then they pulled apart.

"I can't believe that's you! How've you been?" his tone was very merry, and it was one of the things she had loved him for – nothing was awkward with him.

"Just lovely," she lied, "you? It's so nice to see you!"

She cursed herself for not being as socially outgoing as he was, but he would understand she was shy, right? He'd known her better than loads of people, back then...

He only smiled at her, while the busy Wizarding London street buzzed on around them. "Yeah!" he agreed. "I'm really good, actually, yeah. Merlin, it is weird seeing you!" he shook his head, grinning.

Astoria gave a small smile, unsure of herself. "Sorry about your papers," she said apologetically. He waved it off.

"Oh, no, no matter. It's just work anyway," he laughed. "Who can be bothered, eh?"

She laughed back, and they worked together in collecting most of the now damp parchments. He wiped dirt off one of them, but with a merry expression on his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't know," she said. "I've never even had a job..."

"You haven't? My God, you're still spoiled then, are you?" he laughed. She protested, but with a grin.

"With your shopping bags!" he accused, grinning, motioning towards what she was carrying. "So that's what you do all day, is it?"

"It's not actually," she retorted, back in his teasing tone, "I study at uni' now, actually," she said with emphasise. His face became mock-impressed.

"Ooh, uni', clever, aren't you?"

She just laughed.

"Not today though?" he asked.

"No, er, all my lectures were cancelled today actually. Just been..." for some reason, when she was beginning to sum up her day so far something made her hesitate to tell him about Draco's match this morning – and Draco all around. "You know, shopping," she awkwardly ended the sentence instead. She hastily gave a smile.

He smiled at her, and their eyes met. "Where are you going now then? Fancy a coffee?"


End file.
